Midnight Dreamer
by arkangel221
Summary: Ryoko writes Tenchi a poem just for him. R&R please!!


Midnight Dreamer  
pokemoon1@excite.com  
  
Tenchi waved good-bye to Ayeka and Sasami. "Bye, Tenchi have a   
good day at school" Ayeka yelled from the porch of the misaki home.  
(Where's Ryoko? She should be walking me down the stairs by now.)Tenchi   
thought. It was a ritual between the two of them to walk to the bottom   
of the shrine stairs together and have Ryoko dismiss him to school,   
But today she's was late. He couldn't shake a depressing feeling he got  
in the pit of his stomach, that happened often when he knew there was   
going to be a fight, but today it unnerved him more than usual. Ryoko  
wasn't usually late for something that was important to her. Oh of   
course she was always late for things like planned fights with Ayeka   
because she knew she'd win, But Ryoko would never let him down and he   
knew that with all of his heart.  
  
He really was in love with Ryoko, the only reason he didn't tell   
her is because he didn't want her to get a big head. Ayeka thought he  
liked her as a girlfriend, but he only liked her as a friend and nothing  
more. Tenchi didn't know why he liked Ryoko maybe it was her fiery   
personality, maybe it was the way he could see total peace in her   
eyes when he was alone with her, or maybe it was everything about her.  
He didn't know and didn't care, all he knew was that he was in love with   
the person known only as Ryoko: The Demon Caller.  
  
"Tenchi wait up, will ya'." Tenchi's face twisted into a   
handsome smile. "Hey Ryoko! I thought you weren't coming today, guess   
I was wrong huh?" Ryoko shook her head contradicting him, her   
beautiful cyan hair swung around her face. He wanted so badly to   
reach out and touch it to see if it felt like silk just like it looked,   
But his arms wouldn't cooperate. "No tenchi it was my fault I   
shouldn't of stayed up all night writing." He looked a Ryoko for a   
minute, then turned away. "I didn't know you could write Ryoko."   
Tenchi said, a hint amazement in his voice. "I have to Keep my mind   
occupied and it helps me it concentrate on other things besides Ayeka!"   
Tenchi snickered. "It figures Ayeka had something to do with it, I   
would like to read some of your work sometime Ryoko, would that be   
all right?" He looked at Ryoko and for the first time that day he saw a   
small white envelope in her left hand, it was marked with his name but   
it seamed she wasn't going to give it to him, so he thought nothing of   
it.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Tenchi turned around to say good-bye   
to Ryoko when she grasped his arm with her hand. "Tenchi," she said   
sounding like she was going to cry. "This was what I was working on   
last night," She handed the envelope to him. His figers moved to   
open it but they were stopped by the cotton soft hands of Ryoko."   
Don't open until I'm gone, OK tenchi?" He nodded his head and she   
was gone, telliported back to the house. Tenchi put his backpack on   
the ground and opened the envelope.   
  
HEY TENCHI,  
IF YOUR READING THIS YOUR AT SCHOOL OR I'VE JUST LEFT AND YOU COULDN'T  
WAIT COULD YOU? ^-^I WROTE THIS JUST SO I COULD TELL YOU HOW MUCH I  
LOVE YOU.  
  
SEE YA' AFTER SCHOOL   
RYOKO  
  
MIDNIGHT DREAMER   
THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE AND I ONLY DREAM OF YOU.  
AN ENDLESS DREAM OF YOU AND ME.  
HOW MANY NIGHTS HAS IT BEEN LIKE THIS?   
YOU HAUNT MY DREAMS AND ARE MY REALITY.  
YOU TORTURE MY SOUL AND PLEASE IT ALL THE SAME.  
I WISH YOU WERE MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S.  
WE COULD TAKE A TRIP TO THE STARS, WOULDN'T THAT BE FUN?  
TAKE US SOMEWHERE FAR FROM HERE.  
JUST YOU AND ME, ALONE IN THE HEAVENS, WITH NO ONE TO BOTHER US.  
ALWAYS AND FOREVER, TO SIT IN ONE ANOTHERS COMPANY.  
WILL WE GROW OLD TOGETHER, OR JUST BE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS?  
I TRY TO UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS FOR YOU.  
I WISH TO FIND HAPPINESS WITH ONLY YOU.   
TO SHARE A NEVER-ENDING KISS.  
YOU ARE MY BEARER BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH.  
AN UNBREAKABLE SPELL.  
THE CLOCK STRIKES ONE, TIME FOR ME TO DREAM OF A HANDSOME FACE.  
AND WISH HE WERE MINE.  
UNTIL THE END OF TIME I WILL LOVE ONLY ONE MAN.  
AND HIS NAME IS, TENCHI MISAKI.  
  
WITH LOVE FROM   
RYOKO   
  
**********************************************  
like, dislike? Email me at pokemoon1@excite.com  
only good stuff will be a read.  
disclaimer: I don't own tenchi or any of the other people in the show   
and this is only for entertainment and nothing else. I'm not getting paid  
from anyone for writing this. @}--}--(rose)  



End file.
